SUPERNATURAL: The New Normal
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam y Jeffrey se enfrentan a la desaparición de Dean y terminan viviendo en Texas, Sam consigue un perro, un empleo y conoce a Amelia, la primera mujer que le roba el corazón en muchos años. Su relación amorosa avanza rápidamente pero Jeff vuelve a las andadas y Sam tendrá que detenerlo antes de que cometa una serie de locuras pasadas. Advertencia: Spanking, castigo corporal.
1. Un nuevo caso llamado, mi vida

**SUPERNATURAL: THE NEW NORMAL****  
**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Deán desapareció, tres meses para ser exactos y los hermanos Winchester restantes no podían dar con pista de su paradero todavía. Sam busco hasta debajo de las piedras y al no encontrar nada, perdió las esperanzas. Deán ya no estaba y jamás regresaría a ellos.

Probablemente fue una de las decisiones más difíciles en la vida de Sam, pero era tiempo de volver a ser una familia típica con Jeff, después de todo eran los últimos que quedaban, sus padres y Bobby habían muerto ya, Kevin, Castiel y hasta la puta Meg habían desaparecido también. Así qué el tiempo de ser normal comenzó de la peor forma, atropellando a un perro en la carretera...

— Demonios Sam, se está desangrado. — Dijo Jeff desde el asiento trasero del impala, donde yacía el pobre animalito.

— Jeffrey, no me ayudas con tus gritos. — Le reprocho Sam

—Pues date prisa con el veterinario, se está muriendo el perro. — Dijo Jeff sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del pobre animal. Sam piso el acelerador a fondo hasta llegar a una veterinaria en el centro de karmit, Texas.

Sam bajo como de rayo y se cargó al perro al hombro hasta llevarlo dentro del lugar.

— Un doctor, se muere, se muere. — Entro gritando Jeff al consultorio, la secretaria se acerco a ellos y miro la fea herida en el costado del perro.

— ¿Es su perro? — Le pregunto a Sam

— No... Yo... Lo atropelle sin querer, por favor ayúdelo. — Pidió Sam

—Va a tener que llenar unas formas primero. — Dijo la mujer enojada y quien no lo estaría con un hombre que no tiene cuidado al volante.

—No le queda mucho tiempo, no sea una perra y ayúdelo. — Le dijo Jeff.

— ¡Jeffrey! — grito Sam escandalizado por escucharlo hablar de esa forma. — Discúlpate ahora mismo. — Le ordenó pero Jeff no lo hizo, sólo se quedo cruzado de brazos. Sam estaba por empezar a regañarlo pero el animal en sus brazos empezó a aullar de dolor y eso lo regreso a la realidad de que había algo más importante que hacer, salvar al perro y ya luego hablaría con ese mocoso.

— Por favor señorita, está sufriendo… ¿No lo ve?— Cuestiono Sam, rogando por que el perro dejara de chillar pues le partía el corazón.

— Lo siento, son políticas de la clínica. — Dijo la mujer, Sam iba a discutirle pero llegó otra mujer, una doctora qué examino rápido el estado del perro en los brazos de Sam

— Mona, llévalo dentro, yo me ocupó. — Ordeno ella y la secretaria tomó una especie de Camilla y tragándose su orgullo se llevo al animalito dentro del consultorio.

— ¿Es suyo? — Pregunto la Doctora.

— No, yo... Lo.. Lo atropelle sin querer, está lloviendo fuera y fue un accidente... Espero que lo puedan ayudar. — Dijo Sam, estaba por retirarse cuando la doctora se le interpuso.

— Es un animal, no es una basura que puede venir a tirar aquí... Si usted lo atropello, ahora es su responsabilidad. — Dijo ella molesta y como si fuera a asesinar a Sam con la mirada.

— Está bien. — Murmuró Sam, por alguna razón no podía contradecir a esa joven, había algo en ella, algo que en mucho tiempo no había visto en una mujer. Así qué la doctora se metió al consultorio para atender al perro y Sam y Jeff no tuvieron más que sentarse a esperar en la pequeña pero lujosa sala de espera.

— Entonces... ¿Si nos vamos a quedar con el perro? — Pregunto Jeff ilusionado, de hecho era la primera vez desde que Deán desapareció, en qué Sam lo veía tan animado. Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

— Si, supongo que sí... Siempre quise tener un perro.

— ¿enserio? ¿O sólo lo dices porque la sargento perra te lo ordenó?— Dijo Jeff en tono de burla y Sam no resistió más para darle un fuerte callejón.

— Sabes qué no me gusta que hables así y menos de una mujer, no te creas que me olvide de qué le dijiste a la secretaria. — Le riño Sam y Jeff se llevo la mano a la nuca.

— Auuu, esa se lo merecía… pero tranquilo, la doctora me cayó bien también... Y no creas que me olvide de como la miraste. — Dijo Jeff con su mejor imitación de Sam

— ¿Qué? Yo no la mire de ninguna forma. — Se quejo Sam

— Sí, sí que lo hiciste... Pero ok, no me digas si no quieres pero que luego no te extrañe si un día me voy de casa con un millonario que no conozcas.

— Jeffrey, no digas tonterías. — Dijo Sam, realmente estremecido por dentro, Jeff lo podía decir como broma pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, no sería raro que lo fuera a hacer.

— Como quieras, yo ya te dije y el que avisa no es traidor. — Aseguró Jeff entre risas, Sam iba a reñirlo cuando apareció la secretaria otra vez.

— Tuvimos que suturarle la herida a su perro, no ha sido grave pero va a tener que usar un vendaje en la pata unos días... Y la doctora Richardson quiere que se quede un par de horas más en observación. — Dijo la mujer y ambos Winchester asintieron y se quedaron las siguientes tres horas ahí, esperando.

Jeff se quedo dormido en el hombro de Sam, quien lo contemplo largo rato. Jeff podía tener 17 años ya pero dormido seguía pareciendo ese niño de diez añitos qué llego una noche lluviosa y de la mano de John Winchester a la habitación de motel de Sam y Deán. Sam reafirmo entonces que debía sobreponerse a la desaparición de Deán por ese chico, después de todo, ya sólo de tenían el uno al otro.

El perro salió como nuevo del consultorio y corrió como pudo hacia Sam y le lamio la mano, eso lo hizo sonreír.

— Creo qué le agradas. — Dijo Jeff antes de que el animalito saltara sobre él y le lamiera la cara. — Vale, también le agrado. — dijo Jeff entre risas.

Cuando los hermanos estaban por irse de la veterinaria, la secretaria le paso la facturación a Sam y le dijo qué sólo pagando por el servicio se llevaría al perro, Sam la odio en ese instante y le dio la razón a Jeff, ella era una maldita perra. Aun así Sam no tuvo de otra más que pagar los 600 dólares de la factura, había sido una suerte qué la tarjeta aun tuviera mil dólares, la cosa es que ahora la quedaba muy poco dinero y faltaba un mes para que le llegara otra tarjeta, iba a tener que buscar un empleo o meterse al poker porqué si no él y Jeff iban a terminar en la calle.

Los chicos llegaron a su motel para el amanecer, Sam había estado callado en todo el camino, por el asunto del dinero y eso empeoro en cuanto entraron al motel y se encontraron con Will, el encargado del lugar.

— Sam, ¿van a seguir aquí?... Es que hay una pareja qué quiere la habitación y no has hecho el depósito de esta semana. — Le dijo Will, había sido una suerte que la tarjeta falsa de Sam tuviera su mismo nombre (aún que diferentes apellidos) Ya que gracias a ello pudo fraternizar más con el empleado y ahora qué se conocían, lo podía usar a su favor.

—Hem Will, nos vamos a quedar... Ahora voy a la recepción a hacerte el depósito. — Dijo Sam, Will asintió y se fue.

— Jeff, lleva al perro a la habitación... Ahora regreso. — Dijo Sam y se fue tras Will, sin dar oportunidad a Jeff de responder.

Jeff se metió a la habitación con el perro y le dio un pequeño Tour, realmente el lugar no era muy grande y no había mucho que mostrarle. Sam por su parte, estaba en la recepción para resolver su problema, debían 500 dólares de estancia y haciendo cuentas, la tarjeta aún debía de tener los fondos suficientes para cubrirlo, al menos lo de esa semana. El empleado paso la tarjeta por la terminal y empezó a sacudirse la camisa.

— Este lugar es un puto horno, y esa cosa.— Señalando la ventila del aire acondicionado. — Ya no sirve bien, es una chatarra pero mi padre no quiere cambiarla. — Se quejo Will, el motel era propiedad de su padre y él lo atendía desde los 18 años. Sam miró la ventila un segundo y escucho un sonido extraño, así que se acerco.

— Sam, lo lamento pero tu tarjeta no tiene los fondos suficientes. — Dijo Will antes de percatarse de qué Sam movía un poco la ventila y como por arte de magia la reparó, pues ahora el cálido aire estaba cayendo sobre ellos, como hacía mucho no pasaba.

— Siento lo de la tarjeta pero ya no tengo otra, tal vez si me das unos días, puedo conseguir el dinero en efectivo. — Aseguró Sam

— Aguarda un segundo, ¿cómo reparaste la reja? — Pregunto Will aun impresionado por lo que acababa de mirar.

— Ha pues, sólo estaba atascada... No fue difícil repararla. — Aseguró Sam

— ¿y sabes reparar más cosas?

— Bueno pues, si... Casi todo de hecho. — Dijo Sam con una media sonrisa, Will se cruzo de brazos y lo miró pensativo.

— Quizás si... ¿Sam te gustaría trabajar aquí? — Le pregunto interesado.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Haciendo qué? — Le pregunto Sam

— Pues de reparador, pareces ser bueno en eso... Piénsalo Sam, si trabajaras aquí ya no tendrías que pagar renta, seguro que llegaría a un acuerdo con mi padre... Vale la paga seguro no será buena pero al menos tendrás un techo. — Dijo Will, Sam realmente no tenía nada que pensar, parecía ser una de esas señales del universo, diciéndole que era tiempo de tener una vida normal.

— Vale, suena bien pero ¿y luego qué aré? No me creo que un motel tenga mucho que reparar para más de dos semanas.

— Sam, tú no tienes ni idea de cuán dañado puede estar un sitio como este y llegado el caso... Siempre cae bien una mano en recepción. — Dijo Will con esa sonrisa optimista, Sam no pudo rechazar una oferta así qué acepto de inmediato y como consecuencia, vino su primer trabajo, reparar una tubería. Sam fue enviado al apartamento 10 para hacer las reparaciones y estuvo llamando a la puerta hasta que se percato de que no había nadie, entonces forzó la puerta y se metió al apartamento.

Sam paso la siguiente media hora limpiando la tubería, estaba toda llena de basura y seguro era por eso que el agua no corría. En esos momentos estaba realmente agradecido de que su padre le enseñara a usar una llave y un destornillador, ya que sin ello no podría vivir ahora. De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y antes de qué Sam pudiera levantarse de debajo del fregadero, la dueña lo confronto.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — pregunto Amelia enojada, Sam se giro a verla tratando de explicarse. — Sabia que había algo raro en ti, con tu espeluznante mirada y…

— Y yo solo estoy arreglando la tubería. — interrumpió Sam

— Espera… ¿Qué? — pregunto la mujer alucinada y tardo un par de segundos para regresar en sí misma y entender.

*** ****CONMEMORANDO MI HISTORIA #60 PARA FAN Fiction.**

**Esta historia esta ambientada entre el final de la séptima temporada y el inicio de la octava temporada de supernatural, lamentablemente no se contara con la presencia de Dean =(, solo habrá recuerdos o menciones relevantes pues recordemos que en este universo, el sigue dentro del purgatorio con Castiel. **

**Esta historia es especial, no solo porque es mi aniversario 60, si no porque es un integro homenaje a Sam Winchester, siempre quise escribir algo de el teniendo una vida normal y por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, con Amelia y mi propio personaje original Jeffrey (su hermano menor) he penetrado mucho la historia de Jeff con Dean como hermanos pero ahora quiero, entrar un poquito mas en la historia de Sam con Jeff y en lado paternal de Sam**

**¡Mis felices 60!**

**Esta historia es especial porque gracias a todos ustedes chicos, continué escribiendo, parecería que fue ayer cuando abrí esta maravillosa pagina en Fanfiction, quiero agradecer a Lady Schumi (mi primera amiga aqui) a Clare Morrison y Lizzy (las desaparecidas XD) a Luna, a None, a Josespank, a wow... a todos pero en especial a mi queria amiga Little Hoshi, ella me ha enseñado bastante y siempre me ha apoyado, asi que espero su regalo XD, no es ciero jaja esto es para todos ustedes y gracias por seguirme en estos años, continuare escribiendo hasta que la vida me lo permita.**

**ATTE. UN MUY AGRADECIDO JEFF WINCHESTER**


	2. A la manera de papá

Sam paso la siguiente media hora limpiando la tubería, estaba toda llena de basura y seguro era por eso que el agua no corría. En esos momentos estaba realmente agradecido de que su padre le enseñara a usar una llave y un destornillador, ya que sin ello no podría vivir ahora. De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y antes de qué Sam pudiera levantarse de debajo del fregadero, la dueña lo confronto.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — pregunto Amelia enojada, Sam se giro a verla tratando de explicarse. — Sabia que había algo raro en ti, con tu espeluznante mirada y…

— Y yo solo estoy arreglando la tubería. — interrumpió Sam

— Espera… ¿Qué? — pregunto la mujer alucinada y tardo un par de segundos para regresar en sí misma y entender, tomo las bolsas de compras que llevaba en las manso y las dejo sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina. — ¿Así que esto es lo que haces?, ¿asechas a mujeres indefensas y te introduces en sus habitaciones de motel para arreglarles las tuberías?… ¿Por qué estas arreglando mi tubería? — pregunto molesta.

— Porque alguien atasco como ochocientas limas por el drenaje y reventó el basurero — dijo Sam lleno de ironía y puso la parte final en el lavabo, luego se giro y metió sin querer la mano dentro de una de las bolsas de compra de la mujer.

— Bien, no toques mis cosas— grito ella

— Bien — murmuro Sam entre dientes, esa tipa si que era ruda y le estaba desagradando un poquito.

— Creí que te irías del pueblo anoche. — dijo ella, recordando que Sam había dicho que iba en la carretera de salida del pueblo cuando atropello al perro.

— Lo hare, solo estoy ayudando con el mantenimiento del motel, ya sabes mientras el padre de Will está enfermo. — conto Sam

— ¿Quién es Will? — pregunto confundida

— ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? — pregunto Sam sorprendido, todas las personas que Vivian en moteles debían de conocer a su encargado, ella no podía ser la excepción o al parecer si lo era.

— Tres meses… ¿por qué?

— Bueno, cuando alguien se muda a un pueblo… ya sabes, se muda al pueblo del todo. — dijo Sam con cautela y una sonrisa nerviosa, ya no sabía que esperar de esa señorita tan extraña.

— Yo lo hice — murmuro ella.

— Un motel no es parte de la ciudad exactamente, de hecho… no es parte de ningún lado. — comento Sam, realmente lo decía por experiencia. Los cazadores no querían formar parte de ningún lado, solo querían pasar inadvertidos.

— Bueno, aun no he encontrado un buen lugar… ¿porque te estoy dando explicaciones?, eres un nómada o un obrero. — le dijo ella entre risas y eso si que molesto a Sam, no había nada malo con ser un obrero para ganarse la vida, era un trabajo honrado.

— Creo que debería irme— murmuro Sam hecho una furia y empezó a recoger todas sus herramientas.

— Sí, creo que deberías irte— dijo ella aun molesta, Sam termino de tomar sus cosas y salió muy enojado de la habitación, vaya que esa señorita si que era una racista compulsiva, pero de todas formas… había algo que le hacía sentirse… bien, realmente bien cuando estaba ante ella.

— Vaya, pensé que no ibas a regresar. — Dijo Jeff lleno de ironía al ver que su hermano entraba cansado a la habitación, Sam dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro pues no estaba muy complacido con lo que sus ojos tenían enfrente.

— Te lo explicó en la cena, pero ahora jovencito quiero que tú te pongas a recoger todo este tiradero.

— Venga Sam, es sábado, quiero descansar del trabajo de la semana.

— ¿Que trabajo? — Pregunto Sam interesado.

— Pues de la escuela tonto, ya sabes que no es fácil pasártela ahí cuando siempre eres el freak.

— Tú no eres un freak, Jeff. — Aseguró Sam, haciendo comparaciones mentales, Deán había sido del tipo adolescente abusivo a Adam casi no lo conoció mucho pero lo imagino como un adolescente bastante tranquilo, él sí que había sido un freak de niño y nadie lo podía culpar después de todo lo que vivió su familia pero Jeff, lo cierto era que fue el más normal de todos, él listillo que siempre conseguía amigos en un santiamén, el líder de las grandes masas.

— Sam, ¿cuántos adolescentes conoces que sean bisexuales, maten monstruos, se enrollen con Ángeles y además tengan poderes de no sé qué profecía?.

— Deja que te lo aclare, eso no es ser freak a eso se le llama ser especial Jeff. — Dijo Sam, Jeff le sonrió agradecido.

— Vale, tú siempre sabes que decir... Voy por una bolsa de basura. — Dijo Jeff y se fue a rastras hacia afuera, Sam sonrió antes de saltar asustado, acababa de ver al perro pasar corriendo tras y Jeff, no había recordado su presencia para nada y ahora estaba pensando en ella, ¿cual será su nombre? ¿Porque tiene este efecto tan extraño sobre él?

El día paso normal y a eso de las siete Sam se puso a hacer la cena, mirando por ratos a Jeff y al perro, acostados en el sofá y mirando la Tv. Se veían adorables y en ese momento deseo que su padre y Deán lo pudieran ver también, Jeff ya era todo un hombrecito, la mayoría de las veces claro.

— Jeff apaga eso, se va a enfriar. — Le decía Sam por encima vez y Jeff siguió ignorándolo, hasta que el perro le empezó a ladrarle.

— Vale, vale... A cenar. — Dijo Jeff, y se fue para la mesa, Sam estaba tan sorprendido por el apoyo que el perro le brindó, que no dijo nada más.

La cena fue igual de callada que siempre, era ahí cuando te dabas cuenta de que Deán siempre era el hablador, el que se preocupaba por saber de sus hermanos. También era ahí cuando Sam se sentía como un hermano mayor de mierda con Jeff.

— Sam, ya termine... ¿Podemos ver una peli? — Pregunto Jeff, mientras dejaba su plato en el lavabo.

— Claro, después de que tomes ciertas vitaminas que están escondidas en aquel estante. — Dijo Sam como si recién hubiera recordado el asunto, lo cierto es que Jeff se delató sólo al levantarse para llevar su plato, pues jamás lo hacía.

— Saaaaaam. — Se quejo Jeff al instante.

— No, ni se te ocurra discutirme en esto, tú ya sabes qué el doctor las mando para ti y te las has tomado todos los días desde hace un mes, así que no veo porque es diferente ahora.

— Joooo Sam, saben feo y no veo porque tomármelas, yo estoy muy bien de salud. — Aseguró Jeff, Sam se cruzó de brazos y lo miro expectante.

— Creo que entonces voy a tener que recordarte el motivo de esas vitaminas y eso es qué a cierto jovencito casi le da anemia por su falta de apetito.

— Sam, no me puedes culpar de no querer comer, no después de haber perdido a Deán. — Le reprocho Jeff y eso fue un golpe bajo para Sam, era la primera vez en meses que le escuchaba pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

— Jeff, ya lo hemos hablado... La comida y las medicinas son necesarias para tu salud, por favor enano, corta el berrinche y tomate las pastillas.

— No, no quiero... Yo no estoy enfermo.

— Jeff, ¿voy a tener que hacer lo mismo que papá? — amenazo Sam, poniéndose las manos en las caderas para sonar más aterrador. Jeff lo pensó un segundo y termino por negar con la cabeza.

— Que no estoy enfermo Sam, tengo poderes… no me voy a morir por no tomarme esas cosas. — dijo con toda la chulería del mundo, Sam suspiro hondo y se paso la mano derecha por la cara, a veces le daban unas ganas enormes de matar a ese niño.

— Bueno Jeff, yo ya no voy a discutir este tema... Tienes dos opciones, te tomas esas pastillas o aplico lo de papá y te pongo una inyección de la vitamina. — Advirtió Sam, Jeff se quedo helado ante un recuerdo de su niñez, no se había querido tomar la medicación de un problema estomacal, había montado un berrinche de grandes proporciones y su padre sólo se limitó a ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y aplicarle una inyección. Desde entonces John tenía como regla, tomas pastillas o se te aplica una inyección, pero la medicación se tiene qué tomar.

— Eso no es justo, tú no eres papá... No puedes aplicar esa regla Sam

— Ho, claro qué puedo Jeff, tienes razón en que no soy tu papá, soy tu hermano mayor y mi responsabilidad es cuidar de ti, lo qué me lleva al derecho de hacer lo que quiera con tu culo.

— Vete a la mierda Sam, no puedes hacer eso. — Dijo Jeff y se cruzó de brazos, estaba montando toda una pataleta.

— Jeffrey, yo ya te avise... Depende de ti lo que vaya a pasar. — Volvió a decir Sam, entonces Jeff hizo lo más estúpido de su vida, pero estaba tan enojado por el dictador Sam, qué tomo el frasco de vitaminas y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, el frasco se abrió y muchas vitaminas se esparcieron por el suelo.

— Jódete. — Le grito a Sam y se fue para la sala, Sam tardó un segundo en procesar lo que había pasado pero en dos segundos alcanzo a tomar el brazo de Jeff.

— Vale Jeff, ya te pasaste de la raya... ¿no te quieres tomar las pastillas? Bueno, pues Felicitaciones, te acabas de ganar una inyección en el culo y como castigo, una buena zurra también. — Le dijo Sam antes de arrastrarlo por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

— Sam, no déjame... Lo siento, no lo decía enserio, yo sólo...

— Es muy tarde para arrepentirse Jeff. — Dijo Sam, se sentó en la cama y en un movimiento rápido, dejo a Jeff sobre su regazo y mirando el suelo.

— Saaaam, no por favor... No me azotes, ya soy grande para esto, saaaam. — Rogaba Jeff mientras sentía la mano de su hermano sobre su culo, preparándose para la acción.

— Si ya eres tan grandecito como dices, entonces deja de hacer esas pataletas de niño consentido. — Dijo Sam y dejo caer la primera ráfaga dé azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Haay, porfa Sam... Me portare bien, te lo juro... Sólo no me hagas esto. — Decía Jeff con lágrimas, no lloraba de dolor, ni de arrepentimiento, lloraba de pura vergüenza por estar en esa posición. Sam entendió qué eso también era su culpa, desde hacía meses que no le pegaba a Jeff, no porque no se lo mereciera, si no porque se había desatendido del chico para buscar a Deán, le había dejado la rienda suelta y por eso ahora se comportaba de esa forma, pero ya no más.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Basta de llorar Jeff, es hora de pensar en tus malas acciones... No más pataletas. No más protestar por las vitaminas. — Entonces Sam le bajó el pantalón de un tirón.

— Sam, por favor. —Murmuró Jeff entre lágrimas pero a Sam no le conmovió ni un poco y continuo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No más jugar con tu salud… Te tienes que cuidar niño, o yo lo haré por ti y créeme qué no te gustara nada.

Jeff ya estaba llorando como un mártir y haciendo todo tipo de promesas, lo cierto es que Sam no le pego nada duró pero con Jeff era la cantidad de azotes los que le hacían romperse de esa forma y no tanto el dolor.

Sam dejó descansar su mano sobre el culo de su hermano, el pequeño calor de las nalgas traspasaba sus calzoncillos, así que tenía que terminar rápido con la lección.

— Jeff, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que tú y yo estuviéramos en esta posición y lo siento, he sido un hermano de mierda estos meses... Me desatendí de ti, pero ya no más... A partir de ahora vuelven las viejas reglas, las que nunca debieron irse... Como el respeto. — Y dicho esto Sam le bajó el calzoncillo y volvió a ponerse con la zurra.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Parece que lo olvidaste, pero es mejor que vayas recordando que no se habla con malas palabras a la persona a cargo, qué ahora soy yo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto Jeff o la próxima me sacare el cinturón.

— Noooo, Sam no... Lo juro, seré bueno... No te vuelvo a gritar, lo juro.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Sam detuvo la zurra y dejo su mano sobre el trasero de su hermano, ahora ya estaba caliente y se podía ver un ligero tono rojo atreves de él.

— Lo siento Sammy. — Dijo Jeff aun lloroso y el simple hecho de escucharle decir "Sammy" otra vez, hizo que Sam sonriera.

— Shshsh, ya pasó Jeffy... Todo está bien, te perdono. — Le decía Sam para calmarlo mientras le masajeaba la espalda con dulces círculos concéntricos. Pasaron unos minutos para que Sam pudiera levantar a Jeff de su regazo y acostarlo en su propia cama.

Jeff se limpio la última lágrima de la mejilla y se iba a subir los pantalones, cuando Sam le dio un pequeño azote en la mano.

— Aún no Jeff.

— ¿Qué? Sam, por favor ya no me azotes, ya aprendí mi lección... Te lo juro. — Suplicó Jeff y Sam volvió a sonreír, ese chico parecía tener la habilidad de escuchar sólo lo que le convenía.

— Jeff, ya no te voy a zurrar. Te voy a poner esa inyección de vitaminas. — Dijo Sam y camino hacia el mueble que dividía su cama de la de Jeff.

— Sam, no… Ya me voy a tomar las pastillas, lo juro. — Rogaba Jeff pero Sam parecía no escucharlo, sólo abrió un cajón y saco una jeringa, una botella de alcohol y la vitamina b-12 líquida.

— Espero que así sea Jeff, porque si me vuelves a montar un berrinche al respecto, no sólo te voy a dar unas nalgadas, también voy a hablar con el médico para qué te cambié las pastillas por inyecciones permanentemente.

— Sam noooo. — Grito Jeff en pánico ante tal idea y luego un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, Sam no estaba bromeando y estaba preparando la maldita jeringa.

— Si Jeffrey, estoy hablando muy enserio en esto... Así qué por tu bien espero que sea la última vez que me obligas a hacer esto, ahora ponte boca abajo y calzoncillos abajo. —Ordeno Sam, sosteniendo la jeringa en su mano.

— Sammy, no por favor... Me voy a portar bien, es más me tomare dos veces al día las vitaminas y... Y no veré tv una semana pero por favor... No me pinches. — Rogo Jeff aun lloroso.

— No Jeff, aquí no hay más opciones... Así qué espero que con esto te des cuenta de que no estoy jugando, tu salud es muy seria y si no te vas a cuidar, yo lo haré por ti... Aunque eso signifique hacer esto todos los días. — Le dijo Sam, antes de ponerlo el mismo boca abajo y bajarle el calzón de un tirón.

— Saaaaam — protesto Jeff y empezó a patalear para tratar de evitar la inyección, lo que le ganó cinco palmadas duras en el culo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Aaaauuu.

— Ya basta Jeff, o voy a cumplir mi promesa. — Advirtió Sam, Jeff iba a seguir protestando pero no lo hizo, pues la opción de inyecciones diarias no era realmente una opción. Así que Sam le limpio una nalga con alcohol y luego le pinchó con la jeringa. El líquido color ámbar empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Jeff quien gritaba y lloraba a todo pulmón.

— Ya hermanito, shshs ya paso... Ya paso. — Dijo Sam apenas sentarse en la cama y acariciar a Jeff.

— Snif due snif le sammy snif. — Sollozaba Jeff.

— Lo sé cariño, por eso pórtate bien... Para que no tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo. — Le dijo Sam y se quedo ahí un rato.

Jeff se quedo profundamente dormido, así que Sam lo iba a arropar cuando se percato del color del culo de su hermano, estaba muy rojo. A Sam no le gustaba nada tener que zurrar a Jeff, pero realmente ese chico no dejaba más opciones y todo era por su bien. Así que Sam le acomodo el calzón a Jeff y le quitó pantalones y calzado, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente para poder irse.

Lo único que Sam quería hacer tras lo sucedido era caer en el sofá de la sala y mirar tv, pero se había olvidado de algo. — Ho, tú también. — Murmuró al ver al perro frente a él en la sala, sus ojos eran brillantes y su hocico parecía esbozar una sonrisa perruna.

— Ho, quieres salir... Hem... Bueno... Vamos afuera amigo. — Dijo Sam, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación con el perro de Junto.

En el pasado jamás hubiera dejado a Jeff sólo pero ahora, tenía la sensación de qué estaban completamente a salvo de lo Supernatural

***Porfavor Review, se aceptan peticiones y todo tipo de consejos. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto. luna no te desesperes XD, aun hay historia para rato... **


	3. Seamos realistas

Apenas salir de la casa, el perro se separo de Sam y salió corriendo hasta meterse en la casa del vecino, o mejor dicho la odiosa veterinaria que era vecina de Sam

—No perro, no…molestes a la dama enojada. — le pidió Sam pero ya era tarde, el perro se metió corriendo a la habitación y se subió a sentar en el sofá con la mujer.

— Lo siento — murmuro Sam antes de entrar a la habitación y ver que la mujer acariciaba a su perro.

— ¿Perro?, ¿Así lo llamaste? — Pregunto la mujer, realmente divertida por la expresión de idiota en la cara de Sam — Eso es… raro… bueno, ¿perro se está tomando sus antibióticos? — pregunto ella.

— Si, esta mejor… gracias— murmuro Sam y armándose de valor se acerco un poco más a ella. — ¿Sabes?, tengo que decir que… he visto muchas puntadas en mi vida y… tienes buenas manos— comento Sam, era un detalle que había notado en la herida del perro, está perfectamente bien saturada y apenas visible.

— Gracias— murmuro la mujer, sin siquiera girar a verlo. Eso molesto más a Sam

— Entonces, ¿crees que soy tenebroso? — pregunto Sam confundido pero aun enojado, no le gustaba que o juzgaran sin conocerlo, en especial cuando era una mujer tan lista y bonita como ella.

— Creo que es tenebroso que compres tu ropa en las tiendas de salvación… solo los supremacistas blancos lo hacen— dijo la mujer, lo primero que Sam se pregunto fue ¿Cómo supo de la ropa?, ninguna persona lo había llegado a notar antes.

— Sí, pero yo no soy uno— murmuro Sam

— Los asesinos seriales nómadas, hacen eso también. — dijo ella, ahí estábamos nuevamente con la dichosa palabrita ofensiva del nómada.

— Suficiente— murmuro Sam entre dientes, si volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban de esa forma, le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades también.

— Vienes de ninguna parte, parece que no vas a ninguna parte ¿y has visto muchas puntadas?... eso suena sólidamente tenebroso— aseguro la mujer y entonces Sam noto algo en su tono de voz, estaba hablando desde la experiencia, ella era como él. Así que sin miedo de ser molestado. Sam se sentó frente a ella en el otro sofá.

— Tu tampoco tienes idea de adónde vas ¿verdad? — pregunto Sam, aun que mas bien estaba seguro de que al igual que él, estaba buscando un lugar a donde pertenecer.

— No, la verdad no. — murmuro la mujer, con un tono ligeramente diferente al de antes.

— Y es porque no tienes a nadie… quiero decir, a nadie en absoluto… y por eso estas aquí, en este lugar. — aseguro Sam, la mujer trago saliva por lo intimidada que se sentía y eso hizo a Sam sentirse victorioso.

— Yo solía… tener a alguien, pero eso ya termino… se ha ido. — comento ella y Sam no evito sentir pena por ella, conocía el sentimiento mejor que nadie. — Tú sabes cómo es eso, ¿no? — pregunto ella, al igual que Sam podía notar cierto parecido de sentimientos entre ellos. Así que se quedaron hablando un poco más de tiempo, pero de parte de Sam, siempre seria superficial, nadie podía llegar a su interior, no lo podía permitir porque seguramente saldrían heridos como Deán, Jess, sus padres, Brady.

Mientras tanto, Jeffrey continuaba dormido en la otra habitación, cuando de pronto empezó a revolcarse por toda la cama, algo o más bien alguien se acababa de meter a su mente y su sueño paso de ser una cena familiar (Que incluiría a su padre, Deán, Sammy, Bobby, Cass, Ellen, jo y Adam) a ser un lugar vacío, un cementerio realmente feo. Jeff suspiro con frustración y giro a ver al ente detrás del cambio. El vampiro Eric.

— Vale, Eric esto ya no tiene gracia. — Se quejo Jeff, el apuesto vampiro sonrío.

— Esa es la idea, soy vampiro ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo también lo soy, y no por eso le meto estas cosas en la cabeza a la gente.— Se quejo Jeff, cruzando sus brazos. Eric soltó una carcajada.

— Cariño, tú no eres un vampiro... Sólo eres medio vampiro.

— Pero soy más fuerte que tú.

— Jaja, que buena broma Jeff, me alegra ver qué no olvides que estas soñando. — Se burlo el vampiro y Jeff le saco la lengua.

— Vale, ¿qué quieres Eric?

— Quería verte. — Murmuró el vampiro, evidentemente excitado.

— Cool, bueno ya me viste... Ahora regrésame a mi sueño, me la estaba pasando muy bien. — Aseguró Jeff, Eric lo miro muy serio antes de sacar los colmillos.

— No me gusta qué me hables de esa forma jovencito... Creo que voy a tener que darte una lección. — Dijo Eric, no lo decía de broma, lo decía muy enserio. Desde que la relación entre Jeff y ese vampiro comenzó, el chico se las había visto negras en más de una ocasión, pues Eric había resultado ser un hombre bastante estricto y dominante, era como otro sujeto que quería hacerle de su padre y Jeff ya no quería sentir aquello.

— Vale, vale... Para el carro Eric, no me puedes amenazar con darme dos nalgaditas por...

— Ho no sólo van a ser dos nalgaditas Jeff. — Murmuró Eric, Jeff se quedo callado un segundo ante tal amenaza pero pudo continuar.

— No me puedes hacer eso, tú eres... Vale no se que somos, novios, amantes, o freaks, pero definitivamente no eres mi padre, no me puedes castigar ni nada de eso. — Aseguró Jeff, Eric sonrío un poco más tranquilo y se le acerco para tomarle la cara con ambas manos.

— Vale, tienes razón... Me disculpo por actuar de esa forma.

— Vale, disculpas aceptadas. — Murmuró Jeff antes de qué Eric le pusiera un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo.

— Sin embargo, haber que piensa tu papi sobre tu conducta irrespetuosa.— Agregó el vampiro, Jeff estaba por preguntarle de qué cosa estaba hablando, cuando escucho su nombre completo ser gritado.

_¡Jeffrey Eric Winchester!_

Ahí estaba otra vez el dichoso nombre completo y lo peor de todo era que Jeff podría jurar quien era aquella persona que gritaba por él.

El cementerio desapareció y ahora Jeff estaba en una habitación de ensueño, paredes púrpuras con posters de Skillet y superman por todas partes, una repisa llena de DVDs y un estante de libros. Wow.

— Jovencito, ya colmaste mi paciencia.— Dijo la misma dura voz, Jeff estaba sentado en la cama y se giro para comprobar sus sospechas sobre la voz.

— Oh, mierda. — Murmuró realmente impactado, ahí de pie estaba su padre, tal y como lo recordaba y lo peor es que no se veía nada contento.

— Jovencito, te dije que te vistieras y como siempre no me obedeces, pero ya estuvo bien... Ahora vas ver qué les pasa a los nenes mal hablados y desobedientes. — Dijo John y cómo Jeff seguía tan confundido, ni se dio cuenta de que no sólo el lugar del sueño había cambiado, también su ropa había desaparecido y ahora sólo estaba cubierto de las piernas por una toalla azul.

Todo fue tan rápido, John termino de desnudar a Jeff, se sentó en la cama y se lo puso sobre el regazo. Ahí Jeff sí que reacciono pero no de la forma correcta.

— Es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. — Dijo Jeff, cerró los ojos y se concentro en despertar pero...

_SWAT_

— Auuuuuuu.

El primer azote vino fuerte y claro, Jeff lo sintió en el alma, esto no era un sueño, el dolor era realmente verdadero, ¿pero cómo?

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Cinco duros azotes mas cayeron sobre el trasero de Jeff y eso le dejó ver dos cosas: cada azote que John le daba dolía como si fueran 15 de los mejores de su tío Damon y su fuerza de vampiro y además John le estaba pegando con la maldita zapatilla de goma, misma qué el mismo había destruido a los quince años. Todo era bastante incongruente, excepto el dolor.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Eres un niño muy malcriado, pero ya me encargo yo de corregirte. — Dijo John y siguió con el castigo.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Jeff quería llorar por el dolor pero no podía, sólo estaba gimiendo. Lo que significaba que aun era su sueño, jamás podría soportar tanto dolor sin llorar en la realidad, pero algo o más bien alguien lo estaba controlando todo.

— Hijo de puta, Eric esto no es gracioso. — Grito Jeff al aire, con la esperanza de que todo terminara pero de nuevo no paso.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Y encima me sigues hablando de esa forma tan grosera, ya verás Jeffrey. — Dijo la voz de John y un segundo después Jeff sintió lo que nunca pensó volver a sentir, el cinturón de cuero de John.

_ZAz_

— Nooooo, auuuu Eric noooo.

— Es papá, Jeff.

_Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz_

— Hijo de puta, tú no eres mi papá… sal de mi cabeza. — grito Jeff a Eric, estaba convencido de que el vampiro lo podía escuchar.

Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz

Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz Zaz

— Auuu noooo, ya no mas… ya no. — rogo Jeff, su padre seguía regañándolo pero él no entendía nada de lo que salía de su boca, simplemente podía sentir el dolor en sus nalgas.

Las nalgadas terminaron y entonces Jeff pudo escuchar una sonrisa malévola a sus espaldas, era la risa de Eric. Jeff alzo la mirada y se encontró de nuevo en el cementerio, colocado sobre las rodillas de Eric que no dejaba de acariciarle las nalgas.

— Eres un puto sádico. — dijo Jeff entre lagrimas. — No tenías porque jugar con los recuerdos de mi padre… maldito cabron.

_SWAT_

— No me hablas así chico, o me pensare que la paliza no ha servido de nada.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

—No, la fuerza de vampiro no… no… es mi sueño, salte de mi cabeza… vete, vete. — gritaba Jeff, entonces Eric siguió bajando su mano en su trasero un par de veces y entonces…

Sam iba entrando a la habitación con el perro, escucho los murmullos de Jeff desde la habitación y lo fue a ver. Jeff estaba retorciéndose como culebra en la cama y rogaba porque alguien parara de causarle dolor. Sam corrió a la cama y tomo los hombros de su hermano en sus manos para sentarlo en la cama.

— Jeff, cariño… despierta, Jeffrey despierta. — le decía Sam una y otra vez, agitando el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza hasta que este despertó.

— Auuuu. — grito Jeff apenas abrir los ojos y se llevo las manos al trasero, le estaba doliendo horrores, como si la paliza del sueño hubiera sido realidad.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Sam preocupado, Jeff se puso a razonar rápido el panorama, era mejor tener ese dolor en el culo por un sueño que tener encima otro dolor en el culo por decirle a Sam que tenia a un vampiro por amigo. Tendría que mentir.

— Si, si, solo…

— Estabas gritando como un loco. — le recordó Sam

— ¿Así? Bueno… fue una pesadilla, provocada por verme The Evil Dead esta tarde… ya sabes cómo me pongo con esa peli. — mintió Jeff con una sonrisita culpable, probablemente eso hizo que Sam lo creyera pues rápidamente le paso la mano por la mejilla izquierda para reconfortarlo.

— Jeff, ya te he dicho que no debes de ver ese tipo de películas, mas estando tu solo en casa.

— Vale, lo siento Sam

— Esta bien, vente a mi cama… te dejare dormir con tu hermano mayor esta noche. — le dijo Sam con una sonrisa también, Jeff sonrió y se fue corriendo tras de Sam, estaba seguro de que Eric no entraría a su mente mas esa noche pero… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Por qué pude causarle dolor real fuera del sueño?... es todo tan raro.

*** Hola mis lectores, primero que nada debo decirles que estoy tratando de hacer la relacion de Sam con Amelia un poco mas profunda a como fue en la serie, realmente me agrada ella y quiero hacerle un buen papel aqui. El asunto de Jeff y el vampiro Eric es algo parecido a Sam y Ruby en la 4ta temporada pero con diferentes objetivos en ambas partes, no puedo adelantarles mucho pero sera algo muy dificil para Jeff. gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esto, Dream y maribelcullen, lo prometido es deuda, aqui sigue la historia gracias por sus mensajes.**

**Porfavor Review!**


End file.
